


The Best Fool

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Adam, Leviathan Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is guarding the capture Leviathan Michael and falls to his charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fool

God watched his children slowly enter the room. They were tired but content with the results of the past few days. As the last angels trickled into the room he rose from his seat to the podium at the front of the room. Clearing his throat to gain their attention, he smiled softly as all eyes fell on him.   
  
“You have done it.” He raised his hands gesturing to the crowd. “My children, you have fought hard and, because of it, the Leviathans are diminished and humankind is safe from another threat; I am proud of you all.”    
  
The angels smiled at the words, but many still looked unhappy..    
  
A voice rang out over the crowd. “Not to go against you, Father, but not all Leviathans are gone.”   
  
God smiled down at his son.. “Yes, Adam, you are correct, but the Leviathans are more dangerous in a group. I don’t believe one will be an issue.”   
  
Adam stepped slowly through the crowd. “Father, no threat should be taken lightly.” He turned to address the other angels. “We must take every measure to ensure they're prevented from causing further harm”  
  
God smiled as his son turned back towards his father. “What do you have in mind, Adam?”   
  
Adam bowed on his knee to his father. “I fear we haven’t th strenght to banish him back to purgatory with his brothers. I don’t wish to see any more of my siblings killed because of these monsters.” Adam stood. “If you will permit me, Father, I have a plan.” God motioned for him to continue. “My men and I have forged a cage that will hold the creature; its bars are laced with the deadliest poison. If he so much as touches them, he will burn.”   
  
God cleared his throat, interrupting his son. “"Splendid job, Adam, but Leviathans are not sane; they do not fear injury or death. These countermeasures won't dissuade him from attempting escape.”   
  
Adam stood tall and strong, projecting his power. “That is why, Father if you will permit it, I volunteer to guard him. Joanna has already offered to take my place leading heavens army; as my second in command she is very skilled and can keep our forces under control.”   
  
God stared hard at him. “You realize that you would never be able to stray far from the beast and he will try to manipulate you.”   
  
Adam gives a short nod. “I do, Father, but my siblings have promised me company; I do not fear isolation or manipulation. You have trained my mind and body so that I might not fall for any tricks, please have faith in me father.”   
  
God looked surprised. “You have really thought about this.” Adam gave another nod as his father  spoke again. “I suppose I have no choice but to agree, I trust you know what you are getting into.”   
  
Adam let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Father, I will do you proud.” He turned to leave.  
  
“Move the creature to Adam’s chambers.”   
  
Adam froze and turned back. “Father, not to doubt your authority, but I wish for the creature to be far away from my family.”   
  
God shook his head. “Nonsense, Adam, you are very capable; I have complete faith in you.”   
  
Adam frowned, but gave a short nod. “As you wish, Father.”   
  
God smiled at his son. “Good, now for the rest of you, it is time to rest; tomorrow we continue our normal routines.” God rose and dismissed them.   
  
Adam watched his brothers and sisters vanish to their chambers. He was soon left alone with the few close siblings he had. They stepped forward nervously.  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow. “What has got you all so frazzled?”   
  
His siblings exchanged looks, then spoke as one in a jumbled mess.   
  
Adam sighed in annoyance. “Now stop that, I cannot understand you, speak one at a time.” He turned towards his sister Jo. “Joanna, you speak first.”   
  
Jo stepped forward. “We are worried about you, brother; I understand you have much power, but the Leviathans are tricky.” She laid a hand on his shoulder. “We do not wish to see you fall to the monster’s mind games.”   
  
Adam smiled softly at his sister. “I will be fine. Father has brought us up to be strong. I have trained with him in all subject. I know every monsters weakness, and can destroy them if prompted”   
  
His younger brother Garth, the keeper of his records, stepped forward. “The Leviathans have tricked those wiser than you, kid.”   
  
Another, Kevin, head of all of heaven’s knowledge, joined Garth. “He is right; they took down Linda, and she knew far more than you.”  
  
Ellen, fly trainer and like a mother to Adam, stepped up and grabbed his face. “We just want you to be careful, you are our brother and we care about you.”   
  
Adam smiled at them. “I will be fine, now do as Father said and rest.”   
  
They sighed in defeat. Nodding, his siblings hugged him close before flying to their chambers.  
  
Adam shook his head at their concern and left for his room. As he approached, he noticed a figure at the door. He pulled out his blade and slowly zeroed in on his prey. Raising his hand to strike, a voice stopped him.   
  
“If you are going to try to kill me, you might try to be quieter, ya idjit.”   
  
Adam stopped and lowered his weapon. “What are you doing here, Bobby?”   
  
The elder angel gave him an annoyed look. “What do you think I am doing? I was the only one brave enough to deliver your monster.”   
  
Adam froze, staring at his door. “He is in there?”   
  
Bobby rolled his eyes “No, he is in purgatory , of course he is in there; jeeze , for the number one angel you really are an idjit.”   
  
Adam glared.   
  
“I was told this is where he belongs, and so here I am.”   
  
Adam rubbed his tired eyes. “You have no sense of danger, Bobby, why didn’t you get help?”   
  
Bobby returned his glare, but sighed, eyes closing wearily. “I told you: everyone else was too scared.”   
  
Adam grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Don’t give me that bullshit, there’s plenty of strong angels.” He stared at God’s messenger but Bobby continued to avoid his gaze. Slowly, Adam released him. “Are you really that eager for death?”   
  
Bobby laughed harshly. “Are you surprised? You know how attached I was to her and those bastards took her.” He turned away, hesitating. “Father said I couldn’t kill it, so I guess I thought I could pursue it to kill me. It didn’t work, so stop worrying about me and start worrying about the creature you have to babysit.” With that, the old angel vanished to his chamber.   
  
Adam glared after him. “Crazy old bastard.”  
  
Adam shook his head and entered his chamber. An odd odor penetrated his nose. Adam flinched at the smell but pushed his way into the room.  He gazed around at the familiar surroundings; searching for the monster and its cage.  Seeing nothing Adam moved slowly into his bedroom. As he entered his eyes were immediately drawn to large ominous metal structure next to his bed and the being inside. The cage seemed small compared to the shadowy figure that was encased in it.  Adam stood tall and approached his prisoner.   
  
“Listen here, creature; I will be watching you.” His voice rang out loud through the room. “I need  no sleep, so you will not be able to escape.”   
  
The Leviathan released a sharp laugh. “As you wish, angel, it’s not as if I have a choice.”  
  
Adam approached the front of the cage, coming face-to-face with the Leviathan. Most of the creature was shaded in dark but Adam could make out short broad shoulder and tall body, barely taller than his own. “I wouldn’t touch the bars if I was you; you will burn faster than you can think to pull back.”   
  
The Leviathan walked forward into the light. He had a handsome face with soft brown eyes and short curly brown hair. He flashed a charming smile. “You took down my brothers; you are very strong.”   
  
Adam glared at him. “Don’t patronize me, creature.”   
  
Michael shook his head and let out a small laugh “My form is known as Michael and I would never patronize God’s most cherished son.”   
  
Adam scoffed. “I do not to need know your name. And my father loves all equally.”   
  
Michael smiled. “Of course he does, and as we know daddy’s views are never wrong.”   
  
Adam glared. “Quiet, beast, you will not say anymore.”   
  
The Leviathan smiled charmingly. “As you wish, Master, but all this silence is going to get to you eventually.”  
  
Michael smirked at the angel’s annoyance but remained silent. His eyes followed the angel as he sat at the desk next to the cage and began the pile of paperwork.   
  
Just because the war was over didn’t mean his work was.   
  
“A lot of work for you, doesn’t daddy let you rest?”  
  
Adam’s shoulder stiffed but he ignored the comment. “Then again who else is going to note all your dead brothers and sisters?”   
  
Smiling at the angel’s uncomfortableness he continued.  “Must be hard though, having to see all those names again.”   
  
Michael sighed and sat on the cold floor of the cage. “Seeing all the people you couldn’t save or rather didn’t wish to; it’s your brothers all over again, isn’t it?”   
  
Adam froze; his memory drawn back to the final fight between him and his brothers. “Sam and Dean had disobeyed though; hadn’t they?”   
  
Adam’s mind raced as he tried to push his guilt away. Sam and Dean had too much free will, it was a dangerous thing. God had demanded they be destroyed.   
  
A huge war broke out but it didn’t take much for Adam to find his brothers. He had asked them to apologize.   
  
He tried to get them to repent but they refused so Adam did as his father wished and banished his brother to the cage constructed in hell.   
  
“Yes indeed, they need to be punished, because your father said so and he is always right.” Adam slammed his arms on the table.   
  
“I told you to shut up, monster!” Adam turned glaring hard at the beast. “You know nothing of my family; you cannot speak of what happened with any knowledge.”   
  
Michael laughed. “Can’t I?” He smiled softy. “Don’t forget Adam Leviathans and Angels were created by the same being; I knew your brother because for a time they were my brothers as well.”   
  
Adam stared in disbelief and with a final glare he returned to his work. “Didn’t mean to hit a nerve, your brothers were fine angels.” Adam’s closed his eyes and tried to block out the words and memories that came back with them. “I am not the enemy, Adam; I lost a brother by the hands of god too.”   
  
Adam clenched his eyes tighter. “He was my only real family but father had demined him too dangerous and killed him and banished the rest of us to the wasteland known as purgatory.”   
  
Adam glared hard at his papers. “So I know your pain.”   
  
Adam slammed his fists down and turned back to the cage. “You will not say another word; unless you want to spend the rest of your captivity with severe injuries”   
  
Michael grinned at the threat but keep quiet. Sighing Adam returned to this his work. He marked down the many names of his fallen siblings.  
It was many more days before Michael spoke again. Adam tried once again to block him out but found it hard. “You know, you are a rather large threat to heaven.”   
  
He paced his prison. “I mean after all, you know all of heavens weak points.” He paused turning towards the angel.   
  
“You could probably take down heaven without even trying.” Adam rolled his eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere, beast.” Setting down his work he turned to face Michael.   
  
“My strength will only be used towards monsters like you; I will never hurt my family.” Michael quirked an eyebrow, “You mean like you would never hurt your older brothers; Sam and Dean.”   
  
Adam visibly stiffened but did not back down. “That is different, they need to be punished.”   
  
Michael shook his head. “You keep saying that but we both know it isn’t true.”   
  
He sighed. “You need to stop being so hypnotizes by dear old dad; didn’t anyone ever teach you to think for yourself?”   
  
He smiled evilly. “However you are an angel so I am not surprised you are so robotic; oh dad has programed you well.”   
  
Adam ignored him and straightened his papers. “I am a solider; we do not need to have emotions.” He stood. “It is not a part of the job description.”   
  
Michael smirked at his joke. “Now if you will excuse me, my subordinate will be here soon to collect my papers.”  
  
A knock rang out through the room. “Be quiet beast.” With one final look at Michael; Adam approached the door; opening it he was greeted with the sight of his little sister, Jo. “Hello Adam, father sent me to receive the reports.”   
  
Adam gave a small smile and set the papers in her outstretched hand. “There you go, sister.” He moved to close the door but was stopped by Jo’s foot.   
  
She pushed her way into the room and sat down in the sitting area. “It’s been a while, sit with me brother?”  
  
Adam sighed. “I really must be getting back to work Jo; plus you need to train the troops we don’t need them getting lazy.”   
  
Jo smiled up at her brother. “The troops can wait; I have not talked to you in a week.” She motioned to the chair. “Sit with me?”   
Realizing he was not going to win he took the offered seat. “What is it you wish to talk about?”   
  
She rolled her eyes at his directness. “Always to the point, I just wish to know how you are.”   
  
Adam stared at her confused. “I am fine; I have been busy with work.” He glances back to the cage.   
  
Michael is watching the pair; he smiles and winks at the angel, he receives a glare from Adam. Not taking his eyes off Michael Adam addresses his sister. “How have you been, Joanna?”   
  
Jo stared nervously between Adam and Michael. “I have been fine; the troops have been very well-behaved for me.”   
  
Adam smiled. “That is good; I won’t have to punish them when I return.” He moved his eyes back to his sister. “When exactly are you coming back, brother?   
  
Adam thought about the question and shrugged. “I don’t know; whenever father finds a way to send that beast back.” He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later.”   
  
His eyes moved back to Michael; the Leviathan had not moved. “Well if that is all Jo, I must get back to work.” Jo smiled sadly. “Yes of course.”   
  
They rose and walked to the door. Jo hugged Adam tight. “Stay safe please, brother.” She squeezed him tight and released him to walk out.   
  
Adam slowly closed the door and turned back to his room. He sat back at his desk and moved his chair to face the cage. “She is a sweet girl; too bad she couldn’t guard me.” Michael smirked. “We could have fun.”   
  
Adam glared as Michael laughed. “Oh don’t get mad, I was only joking.” Rolling his eyes Adam turned his chair and searched his desk for more paperwork. “I wish I had a loving sibling like her, makes me miss my brother.”   
  
Getting no response Michael continued. “I wonder if you miss yours just as much.” Adam remained silence. “They were probably as loving as her; Sam taught you all about angel history and Dean about fighting, didn’t they.”   
  
Michael stared at the back Adam’s head. “They were good sibling, weren’t they?” Adam turned back to Michael. “What are you getting at?” Michael smiles at him. “I am just trying to prove you a point, you are a robot.”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes. “I know what my father is doing.” Michael shook his head. “Sure you do, daddy is the best.” Adam turned back. “What do you have against my father?” He smiled. “He killed more than any monster, what wouldn’t I have against him?”   
  
Adam stood an approached the cage. “He killed for all good reasons, I assure you.”   
  
Michael raises his eyebrows and reached his hand through the bars, lightly caressing Adam’s cheek. Adam reeled back as if slapped. “You will not touch me.”   
  
Michael smiled charismatically. “I am not going to hurt you, Adam.” Adam glared, “I am not worried about you harming me, father says I cannot let a monster touch me” Michael reaches his hand out, his skin getting burned badly.   
  
His fingers lightly grazed Adam’s cheek. “Why would you burn yourself just to touch me?” Michael lips quirked slightly. “You are to beautiful not to touch.”   
  
Adam moved back allowing Michael’s hand to fall back inside the cage. “I must visit my father; you will stay here and behave.” Michael smiled. “As you wish, I will await your return, Adam.”   
  
Adam held back a smiled and turned to leave the room. He walked down the hall to his father’s thorn room.  
  
He approached the door and knocked lightly. “Enter.” Adam softly pushed open the door.   
  
God smiled at his son. “Ah Adam, how are you?” Adam smiled at his father and approached his desk. “I am fine, how are you father?” God sorted his papers. “I am well; I take it your assignment is going well.”   
  
Adam nodded. “Yes father, he has been behaving.” God look surprised but nodded. “That is good; the beast must have been tamed.” Adam nodded. “Yes, anyways I have been wondering father, when will he be sent back, I wish to resume my position with my troops.”   
  
God stared concerned. “What do you mean; he will not be going back.” He moved to store his documents away. “We need to keep it here, in case the Leviathan’s escape.”   
  
Adam looked confused. “I thought he would be going back soon, you promised.” God shook his head. “I said no such thing; don’t be unreasonable we would lose more people trying to get him back.”   
  
Adam stared hard at the desk. “I don’t understand, father, what use is it to keep him.”   
  
God folded his hands in his lap. “He needs to be punished and returning to his family is no punishment.”   
  
Adam glared at his father. “Not everyone needs to be punished father.” His father shook his head. “Just follow me, my son, we will be fine.”   
  
Adam though and nodded; standing. “Yes, father I will do all I can to keep heaven safe.” God nodded. “Thank you Adam, you are a good son.”   
  
Adam nodded and turned to leave. “Also Adam, you are a prefect solider I know you will do well.” Adam turned the knob. “Thank you, father, you are always right.” Adam left the room and hurried back to his room.   
  
He entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He raced to the cage and slammed his hand down hard on the desk.  “He is a monster.”   
  
Michael raised his eyebrow. “I though daddy knew best?” His eyes turned towards the cage. “I was wrong; he doesn’t care about anything but his power.”   
  
Adam approached the cage; Michael reached through the cage to grasped Adam’s cheek. “He is using me; he is not letting you go.” Adam’s hand held Michael’s. “He feels we need punishment, just like my brother.” Adam looked down sadly. “I can’t believe I was such a fool.” Michael smiled, “You let me free Adam, and we can take him down.”   
  
Adam looked up at Michael uncertainly. Michael smiled back reassuringly, after a while he smiled and nodded. “Stand back so I can break the bars.”   
  
Michael smiled and stood back. Adam gathered his power and slammed it into the cage; breaking the bars.   
  
Michael smiled and stepped out. He pulled Adam forward into a hug and kissed his head softly, “Thank you Adam, now if you would heal me I can help you.” Adam looked down worriedly. “What are you going to do?”   
  
Michael smiled and Adam grabbed his hand softly, healing him. “I am going to deal them the same punishment they dealt your brothers and my brothers.”   
  
His hand healed all the way and Adam kissed it softly. “However I need your help because they will suspect me but not you.”   
  
Adam looked down and stared at the floor. He finally nodded “What do you want me to do?” Michael smiled. “I just want you to use your wonderful powers to take down heaven.” Adam nodded. “Let us start from the top?” Adam smiled and zapped his way to God’s room.   
  
Adam knocked softly and heard a soft enter. “Oh hello, Adam, what are you doing back?” Adam smiled. “I am here for personal reasons father, you have gone too far in this punishments.”  
God looked confused. “What do you mean my son?” Adam glared. “Don’t play stupid; you have killed my brothers and sister and now you want to encase me in my room with Michael, treating me like I am dead.”   
  
God glared at his son. “I have my reasons, Adam.” Adam scoffed “You have no reasons; you just want to keep your power!”   
  
God rose and approached his son. “Adam keep calm, you are my best solider just think about what you are doing.”   
  
Adam raised his hand. “I will not keep calm, father you need to be stopped.” Adam shot at his father injuring him. “You will go down.”   
  
He shot again. “I will avenge my brothers.” Bringing his arm together he threw all his power forward destroying his father.  
  
Adam huffed as he heard clapping. “Very good Adam, I am very proud.” Michael stepped and hugged Adam from behind; kissing his head.   
  
“Now we take down your brothers and sisters.” Adam pulled away from Michael. “Why, they did nothing wrong.”   
  
Michael shook his head. “Adam they followed your insane father, if he told them to kill you they wouldn’t think twice.”   
  
Michael reached forward to pull Adam back to him but the angel avoided him. “I will not kill my brothers and sister; they are not like my father.”   
  
Michael shook his head as footsteps were heard outside the door. “We will see.”  
  
Michael hid as Jo and Garth entered the room. “Father, oh Adam so you know where father is?” Adam looked nervous as their fall on the remains of their father body.  
  
Jo gasped and hid her head in Garth’s shoulder. “Adam what did you do?” Adam looked up at his siblings, “I had to stop him, and he was out of control.” Garth glared and raised his hand. “You are out of control, I need to stop you.”   
  
Garth shot at Adam. Adam jumped out of the way and shot back destroying his brother. “If you try to stop me, I will stop you.”   
  
Adam shot at Jo, destroying her. “I will stop you all.” Michael clapped. “Adam you are a joy to work with.”   
  
Adam turned back to the Leviathan. “You are the best fool and with your help I will have heaven.” He stepped forward and morphed into Adam’s form. “Thank you, Adam.” Michael kissed Adam deep, devouring him whole.


End file.
